itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss LaShalle's
Non-store clothes include all the limited edition items in the store, items won in Fashion Flipper and items which can be acquired via It or Miss. Miss LaShalle's clothes are typically expensive, but not as expensive as the Elite Members collection. Most cost not more than15.000 or less. Categories: Outfits ' ' Dresses: ' Miss LaShalle's Dress (1).jpg|Pink cupcake inspired dress Miss Lashalle's hot49 Miss LaShalle's Dress (2).jpg|Beige Pannier Ruffle dress Miss Lashalle's hot45 Miss LaShalle's Dress (3).jpg|Red Swirled one shoulder dress Miss Lashalle's hot37 Miss LaShalle's Dress 1.jpg|Hot off the runway Gown Miss Lashalle's hot55 Miss LaShalle's Dress Collection 128359 (2).jpg|Ikat Print dress Miss Lashalle's hot35 Miss LaShalle's Dress Collection 128359 (1).jpg|Grrr Tiger dress Miss Lashalle's hot35 mls1.png|It Girl Satin Bow Dress Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level mls2.png|Purple Blossom Kimono Miss LaShalle's Hot : Depends on your level mls3.png|Bat Vampire Lacy Dress Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level Blue Plunge Starp Dress Miss Lashalle's hot33.png|Blue Plunge Starp Dress Miss Lashalle's hot33 Black and white sunburst dress Miss Lashalle's hot37.png|Black and white sunburst dress Miss Lashalle's hot37 Pink Pin up girl dress Miss Lashalle's hot39.png|Pink Pin up girl dress Miss Lashalle's hot39 Gradient Wrap dress Miss Lashalle's hot45.png|Gradient Wrap dress Miss Lashalle's hot45 Sheer Cobalt Dress Miss Lashalle hot47.png|Sheer Cobalt Dress Miss LaShalle's hot47 Copper Deep Plunge Dress.jpg|Copper Deep Plunge Dress Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Fall Folie Leaf Dress.JPG|Fall Folie Leaf Dress Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ' Tops Blouses: ' Black Roses Floral Corset Miss Lashalle's hot35.png|Black Roses Floral Corset Miss Lashalle's hot35 Emerald Corset Top Miss Lashalle's hot37.png|Emerald Corset Top Miss Lashalle's hot37 Ivory Pin Up Blouse Miss Lashalle's hot.29.png|Ivory Pin Up Blouse Miss Lashalle's hot.29 Kiss Me I'm Irish Tee Miss Lashalle's.png|Kiss Me I'm Irish Tee Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level Poppy Multi-Lace Corset Miss Lashalle's hot.41.png|Poppy Multi-Lace Corset Miss Lashalle's hot.41 Snow Cream Off Shoulder Sweater Miss Lashalle's.png|Snow Cream Off Shoulder Sweater Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level ml1.png|Silk Bustier Underwear Top Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level ml2.png|Wine Red Simple Turtleneck Sweater Miss Lashalle's Hot : Depends on your level Miss LaShalle's new 23456754321.jpg|Top Stylist Seductive Purple Tee. Hotness 131. mlstopst.png|Top Stylist Hot Pink Tee Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level ' Jackets: mls53.png|Brown Faux Fur Vest Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Mls6.png|Mighty Cape Miss LaShalle's Bottoms: Skirts: ' mls51.png|Blue Springs Polka Dot Skirt Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ScreenHunter_134 Jul. 29 15.39.jpg|Vintage Floral Long Skirt ScreenHunter_134 Jul. 29 15.40.jpg|Cheetah Spotted Skirt ScreenHunter_139 Jul. 31 17.58.jpg Blue Studded Mini Skirt.JPG|'Blue Studded Mini Skirt''' ' Shorts: Pants: ' mls7.png|Top Stylist Maroon Black Dance Pants Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls8.png|Top Stylist White Black Dance Pants Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Flower Child Jeans 2.JPG|Flower Child Jeans ' Leggings: ' mls9.png|Velvety White Leggins Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls10.png|Black Fishnet Leggins Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls11.png|Serene Snowflake Lace Tights Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls.png|Sheer Garden Flowers Leggings Miss LaShalle's Hot: 123 mls54.png|Fluttery Bat Purple Leggings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Névtelen 12.jpg|Peppermint Candy Ribbon Tights Miss LaShalle's Hotness: Depends on your level ' Accessories Shoes: ' mls47.png|Lace-up Thigh High Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls50.png|Turquoise and Black Pump Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Névtelen 3.jpg|Stylin' Gold Sneakers Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level Winter Heels.JPG|Winter Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level Boot of a pirate.JPG|Boot of a pirate Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level mls12.png|Gold Flake Celtic Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Gold Knee High Gladiator Boots.JPG|Gold Knee High Gladiator Boots Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level mls13.png|Green Scale Sandal Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls14.png|Gold Studded Aviation Platform Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls15.png|Female World Athletic Games Dress Flats Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls16.png|Gladiola Flats Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls17.png|Pin-Up Lace Pumps With Red Ribbon Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level 80s Hot Rocker Heel.JPG|80s Hot Rocker Heel Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level mls18.png|Topaz Gem Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls19.png|Pink Lightning Dancer Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls20.png|Joyous Elf Red Boots Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls21.png|Autumn Pilgrim Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Over the Rainbow Heels.JPG|Over the Rainbow Heels Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on your level mls55.png|Spider Spy Boots Miss LaShalle's Hot: 40 mls52.png|Vintage Mod Boots Miss LaShalle's Hot: 25 Bronze Detail Knee High Boots.JPG|Bronze Detail Knee High Boots oxford flourish pumps.png|Oxford Flourish Pumps Techno Strap Heels.JPG|Techno Strap Heels IMP190 Sep. 23.jpg|Pink Pearl Booties Miss LaShalle's Hot: 39 Pilgrim Flats.JPG|Pilgrim Flats Native American Moccasins.JPG|'Native American Moccasins' ' Bags: ' mls22.png|Top Stylistu2122 Tote Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls23.png|Black and Red Rose Parasol Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls24.png|Traditional Japanese Fan Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls25.png|Cupid's Bow and Arrow Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ' Jewelry: mls26.png|Peridot Butterfly Diamond Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: 375. mls49.png|Sign of the Zodiac Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls46.png|Gold Taurus Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls48.png|Libra Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. Miss LaShalle's items 83865921 (5).jpg|December Topaz Gems Bracelet Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls27.png|Opal Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls28.png|Vanna's Pageant Crystal Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls29.png|Sinine Sapphire Heart Pendant Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls30.png|Sparkle Bunny Studs Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls31.png|Blue Pearl Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls32.png|Old Glory Glasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls33.png|Cheerleader's Cheery Pom Poms Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls34.png|Large Emerald Droplet Earring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls35.png|Studded Snooks Glasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls36.png|Sparkly Multi-Colored Bangles Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls37.png|Garnet Rose Ring Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls38.png|Garnet Flower Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls39.png|Black and White Stripes Sunglasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls40.png|Fall Folie Stained Glass Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls41.png|Swallow Pendant Ribbon Collar Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls42.png|July Ruby Tennis Bracelet Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. mls43.png|Solar Flare Drop Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level mls44.png|Red Rainy Day Sunglasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level Miss LaShalle's items 83865921 (4).jpg|Shoretastic Crystal Shield Sunglasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level. Miss LaShalle's items 83865921 (3).jpg|Swimming Koi Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: 23 Star1041_Imports.jpg|Bow Accented Glasses Miss LaShalle's Hot: 23 Miss LaShalle's items 83865921 (1).jpg|Geode Drop Earrings Miss LaShalle's Hot: 21 Miss LaShalle's items 83865921 (2).jpg|Turquoise Drop Necklace Miss LaShalle's Hot: 15 Swimwear: Other: ' mls45.png|Female World Athletic Games Scarf Miss LaShalle's Hot: Depends on level ''' Category:It Girl Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article